


"wnat U baby rihgt now pleaes"

by filmingloves



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abusive Snoke, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Baby Ben Solo, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Break Up, Devoted Kylo Ren, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Devotion, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endearments, F/M, Feral Rey (Star Wars), Force Babies (Star Wars), Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, MY BABIES DESERVED THIS FIC SO I WROTE IT, Minor Violence, Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Possessive Rey (Star Wars), Post-Break Up, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Protectiveness, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scars, Soft Ben Solo, Soft Rey (Star Wars), Soft Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triplets, am i cringey enough yet, as usual, ben deserves better and by better i mean rey, liberal use of endearments, my babies deserved this, rey calls ben her baby, rey calls ben her sweetheart, rey would kill for her ben, so im giving it to em, softest ben solo you have ever seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmingloves/pseuds/filmingloves
Summary: There are eight texts, the last one sent five minutes ago.ben: wnat U baby rihgt now pleaesben: wanna ksissben: kssiben: kisesben: sory messd up wanna kiss u swethartben: im sory sweeetjeart i miss youben: missu lots ray wanna ksi you baby sorryben: sorey for everytingAnd then there are no more messages.Her heart in her throat, she leaps out of bed and shrugs on her green patched coat, jogging out to her old Ford, grabbing her keys and locking the door along the way.She knows without a doubt exactly where he is.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 32
Kudos: 201
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	"wnat U baby rihgt now pleaes"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diasterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/gifts), [Celia_and](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_and/gifts), [ReyloRobyn2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/gifts), [Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/gifts), [Like_A_Dove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_A_Dove/gifts), [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/gifts), [again_please](https://archiveofourown.org/users/again_please/gifts), [riffraffes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riffraffes/gifts), [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/gifts).



> dedicated to my favorite reylo writers. cover art is a sketch i drew.

.

They’ve been broken up for two weeks now.

.

It’s about 1 AM when Rey wakes up to a bunch of notifications from her phone, and sleepily scrolls through until her eyes focus a little more clearly and she sees who it is. 

Ben.

There are eight texts, the last one sent five minutes ago.

And then there are no more messages.

Her heart in her throat, she leaps out of bed and shrugs on her green patched coat, jogging out to her old Ford, grabbing her keys and locking the door along the way. 

She knows without a doubt exactly where he is.

.

And she’s right. It’s dark, and she can’t see well, but slumped on a table right outside of Maz Kanata’s bar, his head in his hands, and only a half drunk glass on the side—he is completely out of it. 

Well. He’s always been a lightweight.

Rey strides over to him, and runs her hands over his pockets. Nothing’s stolen. Good. She’d kill anyone who’d try to take advantage of her Ben. She gently opens his large hands to reveal his phone, and he moans. 

“Rey,” He slurs and she freezes. “Kiss? Rey?” 

He looks like a child, and she tries to ignore the aching pain in her chest that flares up at the thought. He stares up at her with bleary eyes, recognition forming in his burning gaze, even in his current state.

“You’re feverish, baby,” She says, feeling his forehead, “not to mention totally plastered.” He moans again as she shrugs off her coat, and gently wraps it around him. It’s okay. She’s allowed to have this. He won’t remember any of it, anyways.

A cold breeze flies past and she shivers.

“Who let you stay out in the cold this long? I’m gonna have to have a talk with Poe, the eejit—“ Rey gasps as he catches her in a bear hug from behind and slips his palms under her shirt. He’s _definitely_ getting handsy.

“Kiss,” He sulks. “Want a kiss. Rey. _Rey._ Give.”

“Ben.” Rey whimpers as his thumbs dig into her sides, and start to make slow circles in the indents he finds in the soft skin of her hips. “Ben, sweetheart, you’re not thinking straight. We’re not together anymore. Remember? You—we broke up— _oh—_ ”

She’s in his arms, suddenly, and he stands up, groggily carrying her outside to their— _her_ car. He deposits her in the driver’s seat and then plops his large self right next to her. “Home,” He commands, gathering her tiny hand in his and guiding it to the steering wheel. “Home for kissing.”

She blanches at him, shaking her head as she shakily starts the car, still not quite over the feeling that this is all a dream, and swats away his eager hands as she tries to drive back as fast as she can under the speed limit.

When they’re finally back to her place, Ben immediately gets out of the car and takes Rey back in his arms, as he kicks open the door and swings it shut loudly behind them.

He carries towards the bedroom, and her heart beats wildly in her chest. “Ben,” She tries. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

He stops at this, and looks down at her, his eyes wide and serious. His lower lip draws in a pout and her heart goes out to him. He looks like he’s going to say something—but then he shakes his head and mumbles something indecipherable to himself, setting her gently down on the bed.

Rey lets out a surprised yelp as he pulls her into his lap and buries his face in her neck. She doesn’t have time to say anything—he suddenly starts to shake all over, and there is an unexpected wetness dampening her nape. She inhales sharply. “Baby, you’re scaring me. Why are you crying?”

She draws back swiftly, and notices something shadowy on his chin. Her hands reach immediately to touch it, but he turns away, trembling and embarrassed. “Ben—no, let me _see_ , baby—oh, _fuck.”_

It’s a scar. 

Rey’s vision goes red. A scar. It’s a fucking scar. She can feel herself shaking with barely concealed rage, as her tiny hands form into little fists.

“Who. Who was it. Who did this to you.”

He looks at her finally, his eyes hurt and red rimmed and she immediately knows. It does nothing for her temper, and she goes near feral as she says, quietly: “Snoke. Snoke did this.” 

She starts to climb off of his lap, getting ready to search for her keys, but Ben pulls her gently back into him. 

“No,” He growls. “He’ll hurt you.”

It’s the most lucid thing he’s said all night and she blanches. “Is _that_ what you’re worried about right now—you—Ben, you absolute idiot—“

But his large, drunken self has gotten the better of him and Ben’s now wiping away the tears, sniffling, as he turns to another task.

Her phone’s open to the drunken and muddled texts Ben sent her and her eyes widen in horror as he reaches for it.

“Ben,” She says, slowly and placatingly, as if talking to a child. “Ben, sweetheart. Give me the phone.”

This turns out to be the wrong thing to say because he immediately starts to sulk, his eyes darkening. “Don’t wanna. Wanna _take it._ Wanna _see._ ”

She leaps across him to grab it, but her foot catches on the jug of water on the book stand next to the bed, and it goes flying across the room, drenching Ben with orange juice. 

She gasps as he grunts in frustration, and starts to shake the liquid off of him like an overgrown puppy taking a bath. There is a tense silence, and then he blinks, blearily, but looking a lot less dazed.

“You—fuck, wait—where’m I—? _Rey?”_

Oh, God. The juice must’ve done the trick. 

She can do nothing but helplessly stare in silence as he looks slowly around at his surroundings, as if realizing them for the first time, and then, finally—looking down at her relatively unharmed phone, open to iMessage. 

“Ben—”

Rey doesn’t know what to make of his expression, as he quietly reads through the garbled things he’d sent at possibly the peak of his drunkenness. 

_ben: wnat_ _U baby rihgt now pleaes_

_ben: wanna ksiss_

_ben: kssi_

_ben: kises_

_ben: sory messd up wanna kiss u swethart_

_ben: im sory sweeetjeart i miss you_

_ben: missu lots ray wanna ksi you baby sorry_

_ben: sorey for everyting_

Gradually, his eyes dawn with realization of the gravity of what has just happened—and he turns away, swiftly, as he climbs off the bed, and silently starts to walk to the door.

She’s clinging on to his arm before she even realizes it, and he stops, stock still. She forces him with a gentle hand to face her, and he does, a wounded and utterly humiliated look on his face. 

It breaks her heart.

“He hurt you,” She says. “Snoke hurt you. Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you just leave me? You can’t—why did you break up with me?” Her throat feels tight and it’s like the dreamlike state of the night has faded, as she feels her nose burn and her eyes start to tear up. 

“Ben,” She demands. “Tell me why.”

There’s a tense silence, and then he speaks.

“...’m sorry.

‘M sorry, Rey,” He tries again, coldly, ignoring her demand and swaying a little on his feet. But the remark falls flat—his words just come out a little sad, a little hoarse. “‘M leaving now, after I clean it up. Won’t bother you again.”

She just looks at him, then. 

Really _looks_ at him.

At his hair, still dripping with juice. His coat and pants—they are rough and undone, a far cry from his usuallly immaculate made up self. He’s still not completely sober—his dark eyes are dazed, and red from crying. There’s the scar she noticed previously on his chin—and another one—a bruise, she sees only now on his wrist—how many more are there? How long have they been hurting him? She longs to undress her Ben and press her lips to each hurt. Take care of him, as he deserves to be. Then take care of the person—maybe _people—_ who did this to him—kill them.

He turns, and Rey can’t stop herself from wondering what exactly he planned to do by “leaving now.” She can picture it so clearly. Her baby stumbling down the sidewalks, the harsh air causing the cuts on his skin to burn like _hell_ —all of that nothing compared to the sharp sting of humiliation of realizing he’s drunk texted his ex about how much he still loves and needs her, for forever. For _always_. Her Ben. After finally reaching home, too exhausted to tend to any of the bruises and small flesh wounds he’d sustained earlier that day in escaping from his abuser, Snoke, and his cronies. Too tired to do anything but slump into a cold, single bed, that would offer little comfort—absolutely nothing, in fact, when compared to her admittedly tiny, but loving and protective embrace.

Well.

She will never let that happen.

She is sometimes—well, okay—quite literally _all_ the time, hard all over. Rey’s tough. She’s had to be, to survive. But right now—right now, she forgoes all that. She needs him to _hear_ her.

“Baby, you…” She starts.

An involuntary spasm runs through him at the endearment, and he swallows as his head swiftly jerks back around, his dark eyes still wary and guarded, as if he’s wondering if he’s about to be the butt of a joke. She sighs inwardly, her heart filling to the point of bursting with love for him.

Her sweetheart. Her _everything_. She would’ve gotten him back anyways—but she’s still grateful for his drunken escapade presenting itself to her, as an opportunity to have him in her arms quicker.

“No,” She says forcefully—maybe a little _too_ forcefully, as she can see by the way his eyebrows raise imperceptibly—but she could care less. 

“ _No,_ ” she repeats.

Rey knows what she wants, and what she _wants_ is no more cold, sleepless without the warmth of being tucked into him, whose large body always runs hot; no more waking up and being brought to hurt tears when the sheets don’t smell like him. 

No more not having him. 

“Baby, you’re staying with me tonight. In _my arms_ ,” She growls. “I know you’re a little more sober now, but really, you’re in no state to be walking home yourself, and you better believe I won’t be driving you. So get those clothes off and yourself in the shower, while I bring the first aid kit. After the bruises are bandaged, I get an ibuprofen in you, and you feel better, we can watch something you like, as long as you hold me through whatever boring History channel documentary it is, and when we wake up—you’ll move your things back. Immediately. I’ll _help_ you.”

He gapes at her, his eyes bugging out of his head—and she would be laughing, because—for all his reticence, she could never have expected this reaction. 

He looks utterly dumbfounded.

But then another reason comes to her.

“But if… if you don’t want to, I can—I can just drive—I didn’t really mean—“

“‘Kay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah,” Ben says faintly. 

And then he sways a little again, his eyelids drooping. He almost drops down on the carpet before Rey rushes forward and catches an unconscious Ben in her arms.

.

He wakes up, surrounded by warmth and Rey and the cozy down of the wool quilt wrapped snugly around him. He feels clean, and warm inside, and healed, and _happy_. He can hear the faint drone of the Ancient Aliens host in the background and he sighs, closing his eyes as he relaxes further into Rey’s chest.

So this is what heaven feels like.

She hums contentedly, scratching her little fingers through his hair in soothing back and forth patterns. “You awake, baby? Want a snack?”

“Mmh. Want _you_ ,” He says as meaningfully and clear as he can in his drowsy state. He needs her to _know._ In a sudden fit of confidence, he tries to wink at her but is unable to, and keeps blinking hard, without any success.

Fuck, he’s still a little drunk. 

She smiles amusedly at his theatrics and tightens her grip on him a little, starting to pinch at his ears, which are turning pink with happiness.

_Oh._

She’s _so_ beautiful. The _most_ beautiful.

He tells her so.

She narrows her eyes. “Don’t think I don’t know you’re milking this, sweetheart.”

“M’not,” He mumbles sulkily. “Just nice to see something beautiful.”

She pulls at his hair in indignation, blushing, and he chuckles. 

They stay like this, in contented silence until Rey seems to have thought of something bad, her small fists tightening and her lips twisting into a scowl. “How’d you get to be there, Ben? Who—what happened?”

He shivers a little and her arms tighten more securely around him. “I quit, and Sno—they— _they_ didn’t like it. Thought everything was fine—but it wasn’t. It wasn’t. Surrounded me outside the firm, and they kept coming. Couldn’t hold them off, and they kept coming. Blacked out—came to, and they were gone. So I walked all the way to Maz’s bar.”

He takes a deep breath, and continues. “It was dark. Was sad. Thought about you. Wanted you. _Missed_ you. _Really bad_. Then… then must’ve sent those texts.”

“Wait—hold on, sweetheart, you’re going too fast—was it… no, who were the motherfuckers that touched you?”

He scowls. “Knew you would be like this.” Then he sighs, and kisses her on the nose. “S’fine, light. God knows that I… I deserved it.”

Rey narrows her eyes. “I don’t wanna hear you talking like that, Ben. Not anymore, now that you’re with me. You… you are with me, aren’t you? You’re _with_ me. You won’t leave me?” 

She says it a touch lightly, but he can sense the fear behind her levity. He is the worst person he knows for leaving her once and making her doubt him. He won’t ever do it again. He tells her this, too.

She grins then—happily, and with all her teeth, and pulls him closer into her tiny self, covering his eyes with her hands so he can only feel her kissing him all over.

He smiles. Happy. He’s just happy. Even though his mind still isn’t working quite properly just yet, somewhere deep inside him, he knows: the period in which he was removed from her was the darkest time in his life, but now his light has found him and won’t ever let him go. Ben settles back down in her arms and she smooths his hair, terribly whisper-singing a lullaby to him—something sephardic, and Jewish, that he used to hear from his mother.

_Durme, Durme. Ijiko de madre..._

_._

The next few days pass in a blur. She drives Han’s old truck to and fro Ben’s spare apartment and gets everything he has—which isn’t much—to _their_ home in less than 3 trips.

Eventually, his scars start to heal, and her lips… well, they help expedite the process. 

.

On a Sunday, maybe a few years or so after it all happened, he whispers something quietly. It’s a few hours into the night. The sun is particularly bright outside, and he doesn’t want to get up yet. The little ones, Lei, Sol, and Ani, are curled up around him. His darlings’ soft sighs fill the air, and he doesn’t even mind the dribble that soaks all over him from his overactive babies. There’s one thing missing, though.

And as soon as he thinks it, she’s there, dressed only in his large sweater, as she closes the bathroom door, and smiles drowsily as she climbs back to bed and into his arms.

Her arms are winded around his chest in a loose embrace from behind, and eventually, her breathing turns as deep as the comforting, cool drafts of wind that hum through the backyard, so he doesn’t expect her to hear it.

“What if… “ His voice is cracked from disuse, and Lei shifts from clinging onto his leg, to slobbering all over his toes. “Rey. What if I hadn’t sent that text? What if—what would’ve... happened?

And she’s quiet for a long time after that. So long that he just assumes she’s gone to sleep, and sighs happily in her arms, closing his eyes as well. It’s not until he’s almost nodding off, nearly between those prestige vestiges of sleep and alertness, that he hears it.

“...I love you.” 

She grins with her teeth against his back, snuggling impossibly closer.

“No matter what, I would’ve found a way. I would’ve gotten you back anyways. It’s just that, somehow—somehow, Ben, I found you a little earlier.”

  
  



End file.
